


Mistletoe

by TEENWOLFIEST



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fem!Stiles Stillinski, Hurt/Comfort, human!AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-24
Updated: 2014-12-24
Packaged: 2018-03-03 04:22:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2837816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TEENWOLFIEST/pseuds/TEENWOLFIEST
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jackson is an ass. Literally. With the teeth and whatever. Well not literally, but whatever again! But Derek to the rescue</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mistletoe

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sangwin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sangwin/gifts).



"Hey Stillinski," Jackson sneers, standing over where I'm bent over trying to collect my books Harris "accidentally" knocked over in time to to leave before the traffic rush. Wait, damn, I left Baby at home. "Need any help?". He bends as if he were actually going to do something productive for the human race, and then...kicks them over again. Charming. I tell him as much. He laughs. "Too bad Mommy's not here to get them for you! Where is she? Oh right, 6ft under!" . I drop my stuff and run from the building because, no, but of course he follows me. 

By now his humble posse of dicks has seen the exchange and have come to egg him on. Figures. I back into a wall at the far side of the parking lot looking desperately for ANYWHERE to escape to. Jackson is smart, apparently, and seals off my escape routes. He walks closer, chanting horrible things about me, and how no one loves me. It is all I can do to fall to the ground and cry because it's true. I stop paying attention, but at some point I realize that it's silent. I look up to see no other than the infamous Derek Hale standing over me looking, worried? Why would he be worried? He doesn't even LIKE me. We sit near eachother in every class and he never says a word.

"Um", he begins scratching behind his ears, which are hilariously pointy at the end!

Other than that, gorgeous. I'm talkin chiseled jaw, stubble toting, leather jacket wielding delectable. "Ummm, are you? Okay, I mean." he trails off looking at me worryingly. 

"No, yeah, fine. Well except for Jackson, who has made it his lifes mission to ensure my agony. Funny thing about the word agony-" my ADHD induced rant cut short by the realization that Jackson was no where to be seen. "Where is Jackson?"

"Home, nursing his wounds " he says somewhat smugly. Crap. 

"That's not good!" I jump up, and begin to pace. "He can't mess with you so he'll take it out on me!" I yell loudly. 

Derek appears to consider this. Well I guess I'll just have to become your shadow, or something". He looks faintly pleased about the turn of events.   
"Well, I guess..." I concede. It's not like theres many options anyways.

"Hey do you need a ride home?" he looks over at me stoically. There's the heartless bastard I know and love. 

"No" I sigh and begin the long trek to the cemetery. He glances around the vacant lot. "But you live 20 mins away on foot!" he exclaims. 

"First, stalk much? Second, I'm not going home." I leave it at that and walk past him. He snags my wrist, "I'll drive you." I scoff.

"For some reason, I like visiting my dead mothers grave alone." I level him with an unimpressed stare. He looks taken aback for like three seconds. 

"I'm your shadow. I must." he says dutifully. I roll my eyes and decide to let him tag along. If he gets snot on his leather jacket, his fault  
\---------

Derek Hales car is sex. Sex on wheels. I may or may not spend entirely too much time drooling. 

"Comin?" he holds the passenger door open, smirking. "Shut up". "What"? "Shut it".  
\------------

The ride to the cemetery was uneventful. Silent and awkward. We pull into the lot and get out. Derek looks queasy. "I can wait in the car." 

"No no, you're my shadow." He gulps, nods, and motions for me to lead the way.

When we get to the tombstone, sot on the familiar, slightly wet patch of grass directly in front of it. 

"Hey Mom." I smile sadly. "Hell of a day. You'll never believe who tormented me today! The nefarious Jackson whatever his middle name Whittemore. Told me I'm worthless. Worst part is he's probably right." A few tears slide down my cheeks. I pull my hair oit it's messy bun, like I have to hide them from someone. "Dad's never home, when he is, Jack Daniels is his best friend. Scotties got Allison. Even Erica, Boyd, and Issac are caught up in that open relationship they got going on. And theres little old me. Can't fight her battles, all alone." I begin to shake with the sobs that suddenly grasp me in their hold. 

I feel a hand in my shoulder. When I don't move, Derek picks me up and holds me. 

"You're wrong" he states simply. And in that moment, ot feels like he's right.  
\----

The cemetery incident kinda opened a floodgate. Cause now I'm a proud member of the Seen Dereks Junk Club. Also, apparently, I'm a sole member of the adorable club (his actual words). It's better now. And when he thinks about his family, when I think about Mom, we go to the.cemetery and hold eachother. And then I puch him in the arm and say toughen up Bunny Teeth, and he threatens to rip my throat out.


End file.
